Redemption
by Redlocks06
Summary: The unfolding romance of LSFRevan and Carth Onasi as they battle the Sith Empire and come to know each other and their pasts. Told from Carth's perspective as he tries to make sense of the world around him during the events of Knights of the Old Republic and gets to know the enigmatic woman he saved above the skies of Taris.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Endar Spire**

Betrayal. Like a vibroblade, the familiar sting inserted itself into the back of Carth Onasi's mind. Alarms blared, and soldiers rushed across the deck of the Endar Spire, ready to defend against the Sith forces that were dropping out of hyperspace. Enemy fighters were already mobilized, and the carefully planned strike left their engines crippled before defense shields could be raised.

"Bastilla, where are you?" Carth shouted into his personal communicator.

"I'm almost at the bridge."

"They've let up on their barrage. I think they're going to try and board us."

"I've already sensed their approach. They have dark Jedi with them. Tell your men to be ready."

Great, Carth thought to himself. Having Jedi aboard always proved troublesome.

Not very much longer, the entire Republic vessel shook as a Sith interceptor-class ship attached itself to the hull and forced open an entryway for the boarding party. Dark red lightsabers flared and the familiar hum caused a panic up the hallways.

Carth activated the ship wide comm, "This is Carth Onasi. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position. All hands to the bridge!"

He checked his weapons and ordered his soldiers to cover the blast doors.

"If you see the Jedi, give them cover."

"She's here!" A soldier shouted.

"Open up and be ready!"

Bastilla entered with her yellow bladed lightsaber fully extended. Weaving flower-like patterns, her exotic energy weapon redirected most of the incoming blaster fire away from the bridge and the defending soldiers.

"We need to get you to the escape pods. We'll hold them off!"

"Carth, you can't expect me to abandon you all."

"The engines are dead, we aren't going anywhere. By the look of things your Jedi guard has already fallen back. I'll give the signal to abandon ship as soon as you're gone."

"Carth, I…"

"Don't argue. It's my job to make sure you're safe. Go!"

"Very well, but please follow without delay."

Bastilla disappeared down the opposite corridor.

Republic soldiers on the bridge finished off the next wave of Sith forces, but still they kept coming. Frag grenades shredded corridors and left smoking black scorch marks along the walls. Carth kept up the barrage with his upgraded twin blasters. Republic soldiers fell around him, despite his efforts.

Several explosions shook the Republic ship as it neared being utterly destroyed. No one bothered to monitor the severity of the damage. It was clear the Sith intended to wipe them out.

There was a break in the chaos and Carth took stock of his surroundings. Most of the crew were dead, bodies of Sith and Republic soldiers were scattered around the bridge deck. A few brave soldiers had managed to hold on. Carth sent the evacuation signal and left a few token men to defend the bridge and keep the route to the escape pods clear. The rest of his men, including himself, headed to the starboard section of the ship along the same way the young Jedi had departed earlier.

He personally saw off their escape pods, then checked the life support systems for survivors still aboard. Two small blinking lights showed a couple more Republic troop closing in on the bridge. One light identified as Trask Ulgo, a good soldier, but the other was throwing out an error.

Attempting to contact them, he found the communications terminal was malfunctioning. He fiddled with the wires, keeping an eye on the two life forms. The dots progressed steadily, but then Trask suddenly headed off and sealed himself behind a bulkhead. The remaining dot hesitated, then slowly moved to the starboard section of the ship as well. Trask's light went out.

"Dammit!"

With more determination he set about fixing the console. He wouldn't let the last crew member on the Endar Spire die. If he could guide them, they would have a fighting chance.

The console beeped. Success. "This is Carth Onasi, I'm using the life support systems to track you. Be careful. Your heading into a squad of Sith up ahead."

The dot didn't respond, but made for the hallway slowly. The handful of troopers were quickly dispatched. Carth noticed the up and close take downs, the unknown soldier must be using a melee weapon.

"Heads up. The next room has a ranked Sith officer in the squad. You should find someway to take him out quickly."

The dot headed for the security console after scratching around in some canisters. The cries of electrocuted Sith were quick to follow and Carth had to admired the dot's resourcefulness.

Carth opened the door a short while later as the dot approached the escape pod bay.

She stepped inside, kitted in a combat vest and wielding a blue vibroblade.

"Hey, whoa now, I'm with the Republic too. We should get out of here before the Sith blow us into dust. There's only one more pod and we're the last survivors of the Endar Spire."

She nodded, ducked into the escape pod with Carth right behind her. He punched the detachment sequence and they were ejected into space. The viewport showed the Endar Spire's final moments shortly after. The fiery explosion shook the pod as a brilliant explosion engulfed the Republic vessel. The planetary system below quickly dragged the escape pod into re-entry and they saw the city skylines of the blue-green planet between the streaks of red covering the viewport. The ground hurtled alarmingly fast towards them.

"Dampeners are damaged. Brace yourself!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Taris Apartment**

Smoke rose from the crashed escape pod. Carth's vision was blurry but clearing slowly. Unsure of where he was or what his surroundings might be, he tried to focus. The woman in the pod with him was out cold. A thin line of blood trickled from her forehead and her arm was bent out of position. Not broken, he checked, while his mind cleared. Good. He could move her.

He wedged open the escape pod hatch. Crowds of people milled about, some stopped to stare, while others merely continued on their normal routes. Amazing, the nonchalance of people.

Taris. He was on Taris. It was not under Republic jurisdiction. That was unfortunate. It meant they would need to move quickly. He grabbed emergency supplies from the pod and hoisted his comrade up into a fireman's carry. He walked them over to the nearest building, hoping that somehow the galaxy would be kind and they could find someplace safe to hide.

He took the elevator down, punching a button at random. His companion was breathing at least, evident by the rise and fall of her chest. He tried not to put anymore strain on her twisted arm. The elevator pinged and they reached a seemingly empty floor. Good. He looked left and right, making sure the hallway was clear.

It looked like an apartment complex; a very run-down apartment complex. He said a silent thanks to whatever force of good was responsible for this lucky occurrence. He hoped the luck would hold as he picked out a particularly battered looking door. He hoped the lack of maintenance meant it didn't belong to anyone, rather than just assert the state of it. His knowledge on slicing locks was limited, but he spotted a security spike in the jacket pocket of his still unconscious companion.

He sliced the door and found the inside to be completely empty. There was no furniture apart from a dusty table and a single chair. The apartment had built in wall panel beds, which he extended by nudging the access console with his boot tip. He kept his balance, with the mysterious woman slung over his shoulders and then lowered her gently onto the bunk and set about checking her injuries.

Years of military service gave him some well-rounded first aid skills. He cleaned and bandaged her head, with the items from a medpac he had found with the emergency supplies. He checked her scalp, his fingers probing gently. He went over the rest of her body as well, looking for cuts, bruises or swelling that needed attention. Her arm he gently tried to realign, the pop was minor and he was happy that he didn't need to use force. She would recover, though not immediately. He secured her arm in place and finally injected a shot of kolto from the medpac.

Happy with his treatment, a medical scanner showed her vitals to be normal. The best he could do now was wait for her to wake up. He cleaned up in the small bathroom, which wasn't much more than a refresher and a zinc. The water was flowing at least. Minor scrapes and burns he treated with a kolto salve. He also checked his jacket for any major rips or tears. Mostly, he seemed unharmed.

He left the apartment briefly and took a casual walk around the complex ring. He noticed the dominantly alien tenants and stumbled across a very talkative janitor.

"Hey, hey, those floors were just cleaned!"

"Sorry, I was just looking for a kiosk or something."

"Down to the left of the ring. Better make sure they stock your kind of food. Ain't many humans in this ring."

"How so?"

"The upper city folks don't like this area so much, so its mostly aliens that come live here."

"Oh, okay well I'll be careful."

"Sure, sure."

Carth managed to get a few more food items from the kiosk manned by a pushy green Twi'lek then headed back to check on his companion.

The sunset and Taris skyline were bright through the dusty window of the apartment. He watched speeders go by and noticed the neon lights of a Cantina further along the skyway. It seems they had crashed into the upper city of Taris' sprawling cityscape. The walkways, bridges and landing platforms turned the top parts of the tall towers into an artificial surface. Peeking down to the lower levels revealed very little, other than seedy streets littered with trash and framed by plenty of smashed out windows. Not somewhere he wanted to go then.

While checking on his companion the realization struck him; he didn't know who she was. Being captain of a vessel, he usually liked to be familiar with his crew and made a habit of going over their dossiers before a mission. He hadn't seen hers, he didn't even know her name. He wasn't sure how bad her injuries were, or if she would make it, but the occasional mumbling assured him she wasn't in a coma. It hadn't been a full day cycle yet. He would give her more time.

He took out his datapad, which still had the full records of his crew and mission on it. He wiped the mission outline and went through the crew roster. He scrolled through the many faces until he came upon hers.

She had dark hair and striking, violet eyes. Verna Ailyn was a scout and previously in a bit of trouble with the Republic. Her dossier outlined her skills with languages and he noted the number of alien dialects she knew. She was skilled in melee combat and an expert slicer. He couldn't remember adding her to his crew. Her skills were unique. He would have remembered. He preferred recruiting more straightforward soldiers to his crew.

Drafted by Bastilla. So, the Jedi had interfered. Odd.

Suspicion was creeping into Carth's mind. The Sith had ambushed the fleet. There was no way they should have known about their escort of Bastilla across the system. She had also survived where many others had not. Did the Sith give her an easy escape? Was her purpose to infiltrate? Carth's thoughts did not sit well with him and he needed to remind himself that she had not actively shown herself to be a traitor. Her records were otherwise spotless.

Carth made sure the lock was engaged on the door before he also got some shut-eye. His dreams were murky and he heard Verna's occasional restlessness.

The next morning, he took the time to check her wounds again. Her head wound had stopped bleeding and the healing effects of the kolto had done its job. A small scar still puckered pinkly through her hairline. He went to dispose of the bandages, when he came back he saw she was awake.

Delirious and still very woozy she attempted to sit up. She managed to come upright and blinked rapidly as she tried to take in her surroundings. Her eyes stopped on him. Confusion on her face.

"It's good to see you awake instead of tossing about in your sleep. I'm Carth. I was with you when we escaped. Do you remember anything?"

She seemed to look for her voice.

"Right, from the Endar Spire. Where are we?"

"Taris, in an abandoned apartment on the upper level. I managed to drag us both here after the crash."

"Thank you. I suppose that means you saved my life."

"We're soldiers. We look out for each other. I would never abandon anyone on a mission."

She smiled at him slightly. She felt her head and cringed a bit when she found the scar. She also tested her arm and grimaced in pain.

"Are we safe?"

"Yes, for now. Our primary duty hasn't changed, I guess. We need to find Bastilla and ensure she's safe too. Then find someway off this planet. No doubt the Sith is looking for us and her."

"Bastilla? Who is Bastilla?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. She was the commanding officer of the Endar Spire. She's the reason we were on that mission in the first place. I guess you're suffering some memory loss. It should all come back in time."

"Why is it so important we find her?"

"Bastilla is the key to the war effort. She's a Jedi and able to use a rare skill called battle meditation. She can use it to influence armies through the Force and tip the balance of a war."

"Wow, that's impressive. I bet she's quite capable then?"

"Yes, but I think the Sith will be looking for her first and foremost."

"Then we can find her while they're distracted."

"Yes, that's my hope as well. We should probably try to find you someone to take care of your arm and find some information about more crashed escape pods. I hope she didn't go down in the lower city. It looks like a quite a nasty place."

"Well, it means getting off this planet and back to civilization. So I guess we better get moving?"

"Let's move out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Cantina Talk**

Carth and Verna scouted around the upper city. They spoke to a few of the locals and found Taris politics to be quite a corrupt. Wealthy humans lived in the upper city while aliens and gangs ran amok in the lower city. There was also an under city, which went all the way down to where the true surface was. Exiles and mutant creatures roamed the dark and it was described as a nightmarish hell hole.

The gangs of the lower city were also currently in a war, which made the lower streets very unsafe. Worst of all however, was the Sith blockade. The Sith had massed and regrouped, essentially holding the planet hostage. Sith patrols were stationed on every level and either blocking or monitoring all entry and exit to the planet. Space ports were in lock down and troops were making a slow sweep confiscating weapons.

"I guess your Jedi is quite the high value target. I don't think I've ever seen the Sith go this crazy about finding someone," Verna joked as she and Carth strode along the upper city, doing their best to blend in.

"She is still quite young. I don't think they had to take it quite this far. Personally, I think they just like enslaving planets."

"Look up ahead. There's a medical centre. Do you mind if we stop? I would like to have someone look at this arm of mine."

"We could do with a few supplies too."

Verna and Carth made their way to the brightly lit medical center. Despite its favorable position and advertising, the place was mostly empty. A few droids were carrying out small tasks, while two men were inspecting a delivery of stock towards the back.

"Oh, welcome!" The older man invited them in. "What can Zelka Thorn do for you?"

"Hello, I'm afraid I dislocated my arm and I'd appreciate if you could look it over."

"Certainly. Gurney will you please fetch me the kolto paste."

His assistant darted off to the other end of the room and disappeared into a small storage room.

Zelka helped Verna onto a cot and proceeding with pulling and prodding her arm gently. She admired his skill as he caused her absolutely no pain.

"You look like off-worlders. You get stuck because of the quarantine?"

"Yes, it appears the Sith cause no end of trouble."

Zelka cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I assume the Sith occupation hasn't been good for business?"

"No," Zelka's reply was curt.

Picking up on his discomfort Verna tried to probe him.

"So, do you know what's going on with those Republic pods? I heard some of them crashed into the upper city."

"The lower city as well," he replied but quickly seemed to regret it.

"Zelka, you seem nervous. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just don't like all your questions. Who are you anyway?"

"We aren't with the Sith, and that should be cause for comfort," her tone was calm and kind. "I'm not here to spy on you, Zelka. Maybe we're on the same side," she winked at him.

"I, suppose."

"Do you know anything about the Republic soldiers from the crashed pods?"

"I… Yes. People have been bringing them to me for help. Most didn't make it. A few of them have even come from the under city. There was one fellow who was delirious. He shouted something about gangs capturing his friends. He died of fever a while ago."

"Thank you for this information, Zelka. We are Republic soldiers too. I won't tell your secret and now you can keep ours."

"Thank you."

Carth admired how she managed to get information out of Zelka. She had been kind but insistent. It was a very different tactic than what the Sith used during interrogations and he felt his guard relax a little. Maybe she was just a soldier like him after all.

"Here you go Zelka," Gurney returned with a tube of green paste that Zelka deftly administered. He manipulated Verna's arm and rubbed in the paste to soothe and restore the torn muscles.

"Thank you, Zelka. It feels good as new. You are very skilled."

"It's no trouble. Come back anytime. The Taris government subsidizes me. You don't have to worry about any charge. And err, good luck with the rest of your business on Taris."

Verna smiled and they departed.

"Wow, I don't think my arm has ever felt this 'fixed'," she laughed. "So, where are we off to next? We know we need to get to the lower city, but I'm pretty sure we're going to need a bit more to go on."

"Agreed, I guess we should head to the cantina. It's a good place to get information and maybe even a decent meal."

"Do you think we should try to contact the Republic?"

"It's too risky, the Sith are probably monitoring the news and comm lines."

"So, we continue to lay low then?"

"For now, yes," Carth nodded.

They reached the cantina, the front of the building flashed so many neon advertisements, Verna felt her head become woozy all over again. The inside of the cantina was subtler at least. It was laid out in a ring configuration with drinks and food being served in the center. Various entertainment lounges were set in the surrounding rooms, each with a themed appearance. The Pazaak lounge was pouring out smooth jazz and air thick with smoke, spectators were cheering loudly for dueling combatants in a sparring ring in another room, Twi'lek dancers and exotic music floated from a whole other room and patrons all over were varying stages of drunk.

"I tell ya, Tarisian ale, man!" Shouts came from somewhere in the corner.

Carth and Verna picked a more private booth and placed their order with a server droid. It returned shortly after and presented them a pretty decent meal. Carth and Verna took the time to unwind.

"So, tell me about yourself Carth."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I'm not very fascinating."

"Come one, try," she drank from her tumbler.

"Well, I've been serving with the Republic as a star pilot most of my life. I fought in the Mandalorian wars before, but I can't say that quite compared to the cruelty of the Sith."

"Where is your home world?"

"Telos. It was one of the first worlds to fall to Revan and Malak. The Sith fleets completely wiped out the entire planet, bombing it into nothing but ruins and there wasn't anything we could have done to stop them."

"I'm sorry that must have been hard for you."

"I did my duty. I didn't fail them."

"What do you mean by 'them'? Are you referring to the people of your home world?"

"I, yes. No. I'm sorry I'm not used to talking about this. At all. I don't think I'm making a lot of sense," he looked down to his own drink.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to know a bit more about the man who saved my life."

"I told you," he looked up at her again.

"Yes, I know. You don't abandon anyone. But, I am still grateful."

"So how it is that you came to be with the fleet, Verna?"

"I was recruited after I was caught trespassing, allegedly, during a scouting expedition. The Republic offered me a spot in the army to repent and not go to jail. So here I am."

"That sounds a little bit rehearsed."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm just saying. You were found on Republic territory illegally, caught and pardoned, then just casually hand-picked by the Jedi to accompany the fleet carrying Bastilla. Which then happened to be ambushed and you ended up being one of the sole survivors. And now we're here, and you're asking me personal questions."

"Whoa, stop. Are you implying that I had something to do with the Endar Spire blowing up?"

"No, maybe. It's just a little convenient."

"If I were dead, would that be more convenient?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying."

"What you're saying is that I'm a spy. Are you always this suspicious?"

"Yes, actually. So, don't feel too special."

Verna stared at him, dumbstruck. "Are we going to have a problem?"

"No."

"Firstly, I did not have anything to do with the ambush. Second, we need to be working together, or we will not be going anywhere soon."

He could tell she was trying to keep her temper, her violet eyes bored into him. He was sorry that he had upset her. A long time of being conditioned to always expect the worst in others was not helping him right now. It was typical of him to alienate the people around him. Verna was no different.

"I am working with you, I didn't mean to imply that you were a traitor. I only know that when things look like a coincidence and there are Jedi involved, there's usually more to it."

"Oh, you don't trust the Jedi either then?"

"No, like I said, it's not personal. I'm just built like this."

He hoped that his reasoning was enough to calm her down. He was wrong.

Verna frowned at him, "Don't you tell me not to take it personally you hairless Wookie!"

Despite himself, Carth chuckled, "What? Hairless Wookie. Is that the best you can do?"

"Gamorrean Pig-man!"

"Ouch, you hurt my man feelings with that one."

He saw her mouth quirk at his jest and she failed to stay angry at him.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me about this."

Carth smiled, "I do deserve you being angry with me. I'm sorry, I honestly don't want to make you mad. But I can't stop being wary or cautious."

More calmed down, Verna prodded, "You're like this for a reason. Something more must have happened than Telos getting destroyed?"

"I suppose, but I really don't want to get into it. What it taught me however, is that if you're smart, you won't trust anyone. Not me, not the Jedi, and not yourself."

Verna raised her eyebrow, then sat back and swirled her drink, "Oh, so you don't trust yourself?"

"Look, I don't need to be analysed, thanks."

Verna chuckled, "Well your stuck with me till we get off this rock. Will you at least work with me until then?"

"Of course. I intend to see this mission through."

"So do I."

Carth raised his brows at her, "You're quite vexing you know."

"I'm vexing? Have you been paying attention to this conversation?"

"I suppose I deserve that."

"Yes, you do."

Her eyes continued to assail him, looking to understand him. He met her gaze evenly, knowing there was a challenge in them. Amidst the bright violet of her eyes were flecks of red. How unique. Like her eyes, she was both calm and challenging. The woman in front of him was turning out to be quite fascinating. He'd already told her much more than anyone else had ever gotten out of him. He added a mental note to be cautious of her, remembering how easily Zelka had offered his information to her.

She looked away and focused her attention on eating. He remembered that neither of them had had a proper meal for some time and they were content with replenishing and savoring the Taris cuisine for a time.

The server droid removed their plates and Verna's eyes scanned the room. "I think we need more insider information if we want to get to the lower city. I suspect that some of the patrons here might be off-duty Sith patrol guards."

"Good thinking, we should be careful though. Ask around, you seem a bit more skilled with getting people to talk. I'll keep watch."

"Smart, you can signal me on the comm if anything looks too suspicious," she winked.

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

She left and gracefully made her way through the room. She talked to a few patrons, joked with others, straight up rejected one guy. He admired her diplomacy. If she hadn't been drafted into the Republic's army, she could probably have made a very good politician.

She stopped to talk to a dark-haired man near the bar. He seemed to be keeping to himself and had a rigid posture. Odd choice. She smiled and talked, her face alive with emotion and at one point showed genuine concern. Whatever she did must have worked, because the man leaned in a bit and relaxed his shoulders. His head was turned and from her expression it was clear she was flirting with him.

Carth bristled a bit, finding it odd that it bothered him at all. But, she seemed fully in control of the situation.

A while later the dark-haired man left and she waited before returning to Carth.

"So, did you figure out all his dark secrets."

"Don't worry, I'll find out yours too."

He shook his head, "I assume we have a lead?"

"Some Sith officers are having a party."

"They do that?"

"Apparently. I think these guys are still quite new."

"So, what happens at this party?"

"He may have let it slip that some of the officers are going right after their shift, so it's a fair bet that we may be able to nick some armor from them. Should be handy for getting us about."

"Well, it's more of a plan than we had a while ago. Let's go."

The party was easy to locate and quick to fizzle out. Tarisian ale was enough to put down a rancor and the officers were mostly passed out when Verna and Carth got there. They sneaked in and rummaged through bags until they each had a pair of armor.

They changed, stashed their weapons and slipped passed the Sith guarding the elevator. They disappeared into the belly of the lower city, where danger was quick to greet them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Hidden Becks**

"Well, that was fun."

"Getting shot at is not fun, Verna."

"It beats me interrogating you."

"Yes, then it's fun."

"You alright?"

"Yes, nothing major. I'm going to need a new jacket before long."

"Hopefully we can find a safer place at the local hangout."

Javyar's Cantina was manned by an angry Rodian who let them in after a stern lecture. The darker belly of the lower city was more of a mess than Carth had realized when he first peered down here. Thankfully Verna was quite the combatant and they had successfully managed to escape the war zones.

The Hidden Becks and Black Vulkars were making a mess of the lower city. Some internal conflict had been brewing and had finally erupted into all-out war. It was unfortunately where they had to be. Most escape pods from the battle on the Endar Spire had ended up here. It was the best place to look for Bastilla and despite the dangers, the gangs at least were not specifically looking for them like the Sith.

Sith patrols were rare here and they could make their inquiries more openly.

This cantina was not near as nice as the one in the upper city. The floor was covered in various shades of sticky liquid. Patrons hung over chairs, some appeared intoxicated to lifelessness and more than a few were sporting some highly illegal weapon modifications.

The two of them tried to weave through the crowd as inconspicuously as possible. This failed however and they were spotted by a young, blue Twi'lek girl who hailed them over. They exchanged looks and decided to approach.

"Hey, you must be new here?"

"Well, yes," Verna answered. "Were we that obvious?"

The girl snickered, "If you'd kept on as you were, I'm pretty sure more than one bounty hunter would have decided to drop you. I'm Mission by the way. I keep tabs on all the locals. I know pretty much everyone. If you need a guide, then I'm your girl."

"What's a kid like you doing down here?" Carth inquired.

"Hey, I can look after myself!" she snapped.

"I believe that one hundred percent, Mission. So, since you're the girl to talk to, you have any information that might be useful for casual enquirers of recent escape pod crashes?" Verna asked, leaning her elbows on the table to prevent being overheard.

"I may know a few things, but I think your best bet would be to go ask The Hidden Becks. There's a rumor that The Black Vulkars captured some officers and that they're planning some sort of coop during the annual Taris Swoop Championships."

"Wow, kid. You really are informed," Carth commented.

"Yeah, I get around."

"So how do we get to the Becks, Mission?" Verna asked.

"I could take you there. It's been a while since I dropped in."

Mission got up and made her way to the cantina exit. A large, furry creature edged out of the shadows and followed her.

"Um, Mission?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce Big Z. Short for Zaalbar. He's my best friend."

The Wookie growled low and Verna surprised everyone when she communicated back. Even Big Z was surprised.

"They exchanged some pleasantries and Zaalbar seemed to be a bit friendlier in demeanor, not that Carth could really read Wookies that well. Verna kept on surprising him.

They made there way to the base of The Hidden Becks. Mission greeted the door guard and asked for permission to see Gadon Theck.

The door guard gave Carth and Verna a stern stare and let them in on threat of death should they 'try' anything.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The Becks have been a bit more uptight since the gang war with The Vulkars," Mission explained and proceeded towards the center of the compound.

Mission presented them to a large, bald man with silver eye prosthesis.

"Who do we have here, Mission?"

"Gadon, these guys are Republic soldiers. They're looking for their comrades who crashed in those escape pods recently. I thought maybe you could help them out."

"Welcome to The Hidden Beck base. I'm Gadon Theck. Leader of The Hidden Becks. I may be able to help you, though most of your comrades are already dead. My scouts tell me that The Vulkars have been killing those they could find. So far, they've only taken one woman hostage. A senior officer name Bastilla. She important to you?"

"We have to save her! Please Gadon, any information you have would be helpful," Verna implored.

"Well, I could make you a deal. If you're interested."

"What sort of deal?" Carth asked the gang leader.

"Brejik, who leads The Black Vulkars, intends to present her as the prize for the annual swoop race. He's trying to use her to gain favour with the other gangs so they'll join him. To make sure we don't interfere, he's also kidnapped my best swoop bike engineer. He was incredibly close to perfecting a technology that would ensure our swoop bikes were the fastest on the track."

"So, you want us to break him out too?" Verna assumed.

"Yes, promise to do that and I will tell you which base they're located in."

"That seems very generous of you? What's the catch?" Carth asked.

"The base is in the under city. They have quite a few there, so without my help you will be searching in vain. I also don't want to risk sending more of my people there. Mutant creatures called rakghouls and other fowl things crawl around the under city. I'd rather send someone I can afford to lose. Like you."

"Covering all the angles then, huh?"

"You aren't a gang leader without having your bases covered. Now, do we have a deal?"

Verna nodded to Carth, "We don't really have other options. We'll do it."

"Good choice. Mission should know the area. I'll upload the base location into her datapad. She's quite handy for navigating the sewers of the under city. Good luck."

The four unlikely companions headed to the under city elevator. It was a creaking, noisy thing with plenty of rust and decay. The ride was mercifully short and the elevator managed to get them to the surface of the planet safely.

"Keep your guard up. The under city has some nasty things crawling about," Mission cautioned.

Zaalbar kept to the rear quietly, as they edged along the dark and sunless surface of the planet. He sniffed the air, trying to smell for any dangers approaching.

Dim lights were dotted along very old maintenance pathways. They lit the way barely enough to see alleyways that ended in large, metal-grate doors.

Mission led them down the twisting walkways, never even consulting her datapad. Clearly, she had been down a few times. Verna and Carth kept close together and had their weapons at the ready.

Mission finally got to a heavy, black, metal grate. It was less rusted than the others and she set about twiddling with the access panel. The heavy door lifted and she allowed just enough height for them to safely crawl inside, making as little noise as possible.

Verna and Carth were both impressed with her youth and skill. She was fearless and hadn't flinched when Gadon mentioned she should help them. They would need to find a way to thank her for her selflessness.

Mission kept on point with Zaalbar covering the tail. Carth and Verna were center and scanned the perimeters of their group as best as the light would allow.

Zaalbar stopped, sniffed and let out a rumble.

"What is it Big Z?" Vulkars? Oh, I see them yes," she whispered.

Mission seemed to disappear and for a moment Carth and Verna panicked. Two blaster shots rang out, bodies slumped to the floor and then all was silent.

"Welcome to the Vulkar base," Mission bowed, visible again, and placed an access card into the door panel. It sprang up and much brighter light streamed out.

"Good job, Mission and Big Z," Verna praised.

Mission led them to a security console which Verna sliced. Carth and Zaalbar kept watch.

"Found her, and the engineer too. He's a Bith. That's quite something. Normally they just make bad music. Bastilla and the Bith are two levels down."

The group made their way swiftly down and came to a wide, open space.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Carth said quietly.

The floor rumbled and shook. An earth quaking roar was let out by the rancor that was charging towards them.

"Move!" Verna shouted.

Everyone dispersed and the rancor was momentarily confused. It raged and let out another ear-splitting roar.

"Mission, catch!" Verna lobbed a sack towards the Twi'lek who was dodging the rancor's tail.

Carth drew its attention by aiming for the softer spots on its belly with accurate blaster shots.

Zaalbar roared back and tried to keep it distracted, occasionally hacking at a claw that came to close.

Verna ran up close and threw several stun grenades at the beast. It seemed enough to disorientate it. She raced to Mission and helped her set up a track of mines, then signaled for Zaalbar and Carth to join them before they finished the row of mines.

All of them sought cover as the mines went off and the rancor carcass collapsed to the floor.

"Wow. That was intense," Mission said out of breath.

"Let's not do that again," Verna replied.

The group reached the containment room where Bastilla and the Beck engineer were held. They let out the Bith who quickly and gratefully scurried off. Bastilla however was tied down by neural restraints and they had difficulty removing them.

"Not so fast. I went through quite a bit of trouble obtaining that woman. She is mine!"

The venomous voice belonged to no other than Brejik; Leader of The Black Vulkar gang. He held a vibroblade, similar to what Verna carried and was enveloped in a red electrical field.

"Energy shield. Blasters are useless here, you'll have to take him head on," Carth informed Verna.

"Brejik, it's not nice to take what isn't yours," Verna responded in greeting.

She charged the dark-haired man, the rage on his face at her insolence enough to burst a vein. They met high and cut low, evenly matched. Brejik pulled out a shock stick and Verna had to leap back to avoid being electrocuted. Lifeless and limp would not do now.

Carth watched her move, cut and parry. She avoided Brejik and kept on pushing back aggressively. Her dossier had stated she was skill in melee, but what he was seeing did not do the description justice. He made a note to ask her sometime where she had learned to fight so well. He admired her courage. She didn't break off once. Brejik raged and fairly foamed at the mouth, but she was calm, her expression steel.

Brejik stepped back and made a feint, Verna hesitated from a moment, but it was a moment too long. He lobbed a flash grenade right at her and everything went white.

"What? No! How did you…" Brejik shouted.

Carth was unsure what made him cry out, but moments later he was a heap on the floor and Bastilla stood over him, Verna's viborblade in her hand and a triumphant expression on her face.

"Carth, you're alive."

"Bastilla, what just happened?"

"I took the opportunity to free myself when Brejik was throwing his grenade. Then it was a simple matter of ending the useless man."

"Who is your friend?" Bastilla asked.

"Verna, I was helping Carth rescue you," she replied though still dizzy.

"Save me?" Bastilla retorted. "Is that what you were trying to do. Well, as far as rescues go, this is a pretty poor example. I managed to free myself and defeat Brejik. It looks to me like I saved you."

Verna just stared at her.

Carth stepped in, "Look Bastilla I know you're new to the leadership thing, but a commander doesn't berate her troops because everything didn't go as planned."

"Isn't that an inappropriate way of talking to your commander, Carth?" Bastilla cut him off.

Carth saw Mission roll her eyes and inwardly he was doing the same.

"I think it would be wise to listen to those who have seen far more combat and had soldiers under his command for far longer than she ever has," Carth responded and walked to Verna to help her up.

Verna smiled, "Thank you."

Bastilla seemed to rethink her stance, "Very well Carth, I admit I'm not as experiemced as you are. I suppose I should say thank you. So, what's your plan for getting us off planet?"

Verna replied, "We don't have one yet."

"What have you been doing all this time?" Bastilla demanded.

"Looking for you."

"Right well, maybe now we can start to do things properly again. While imprisoned I heard Brejik talking to a mercenary of some sort. He was looking for someone to help him steal the Sith departure codes from the military base."

"Did he mention a name?"

"No. I was still struggling to stay conscious at that time."

"I bet we can slice a security feed and look for that conversation," Mission suggested.

"Great idea, Mission. I'll go with Carth to find a feed. Could you and Zaalbar take Bastilla to Javyar's Cantina, we'll meet up with you there. Get Bastilla a disguise while you're on your way out the base."

Mission winked, "No problem."

"Wait, why am I not joining you?"

"It's important to keep you safe and Carth and I will attract less attention on our own. The group is getting a bit conspicuous. Mission's already shown us the way here, so we'll follow shortly."

"Fine."

Mission, Zaalbar and Bastilla left and were quickly out of sight.

"Good job with the rancor by the way," Carth said with a smirk.

"You think so? That was just luck."

"Well hopefully the luck will continue and we can find that security feed quickly."

Verna continued to a nearby terminal and started hacking the camera feeds. She concentrated as she tried to narrow down her search by date. Carth watched her.

"She's going to be a joy to work with," Verna said, not looking up.

"You be glad you haven't had to deal with her as much as I have," Carth chuckled. "So where are all these skills from?"

"All over," she waved her hand.

"Uh huh."

"Oh, I think I found it."

Verna and Carth watched footage of a large Mandalorian mercenary talking with Brejik. He was a hulk of a man and he towered over the gang boss.

 _What do you want with me, punk?_

 _Don't talk to me like that, scum. I need you to break into the Sith base and get the military departure codes._

 _Oh, and if I refuse?_

 _My gang will be all over Davik's Estate one of these days. When the local crime boss is dead Canderous, you'll be glad you did me a favor._

 _Call me when that happens._

Brejik yelled at him but the mercenary just left.

"I think we need to find that guy."

"Someone at the cantina might know where he is."

Carth and Verna left the same way Mission had gone with the rest of their companions back to Javyar's Cantina, eager to find the mystery mercenary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Crime Lord's Estate**

The lower city cantina was much as it had been before. The smell was the same; the patrons were different. Carth and Verna were quick to locate Mission and towering Zaalbar. They stuck out among the crowd, but had taken care to draw focus to themselves, while a disguised Bastilla kept to a shadowy corner. She had a look of utter disgust, clearly the scenery was not to her tastes.

"We have a lead," Carth announced to the group upon settling into the grimy booth.

"Who are we looking for?" Mission asked eagerly.

"A Mandalorian, Canderous. You know him, Mission?" Verna asked.

"Oh yes, in fact we saw him not too long ago, didn't we Big Z?"

The Wookie made an affirmative grunt.

"This sounds like a reckless and risky plan," Bastilla voiced her opinion.

"Right now, risky and reckless is all that we have, Bastilla."

Bastilla glared at Carth.

"He's over by some Rodians in the vapor section. I think he went to 'talk' to them," Mission continued.

"Time for introductions then."

Verna got up and made her way to the opposite room. Green clouds and moist air was pumped into this section of the cantina. It was designed to make reptilian alien species feel more comfortable and the booths were charged for at a premium. Usually, it also meant privacy. The hulking Mandalorian clearly did not care.

Three Rodians were being harassed by the angry mercenary. Verna picked up that they owed someone money and Canderous was here to collect either it, or their heads. The Rodians were easily intimidated and forked out the necessary credit chits.

"Cowards, I was hoping for a fight."

Canderous turned around and came face to face with Verna.

"Hello Canderous. You are apparently just the man I'm looking for."

"I know you, you're the one that killed Brejik."

"News travels in the lower city."

"You don't kill the leader of a prominent gang without someone noticing."

"So, I need a way to get off this planet. You wouldn't happen to know how to do that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But I don't work for free and I'm not here to give handouts." Canderous paused and seem to be evaluating her, "Then again, you appear to be capable and I do need someone to do me a favor. Else nobody is going anywhere."

"What do you have in mind?"

"No, no. First you prove yourself and then I tell you the plan."

"What do you need me to do?"

"If you were crazy enough to sneak into the Vulkar base from the under city and kill Brejik, it's a safe bet you're crazy enough to break into the Sith military base."

"You need the Sith departure codes."

"Yes. You're doing well so far. I'll even give you an extra tip. There's a droid I was going to pick up. He's been custom fitted with the necessary decryption software to get you in. Look for a Twi'lek in upper city. She'll give you the droid, just mention me."

"Alright Canderous, I'll get you those codes. You better come through on your end."

He laughed, "You're brave to talk to me like that. I'll meet you in the upper city cantina when you're done."

Canderous left and Verna returned to her companions.

"So, whose breaking and entering with me?"

"Oh, count me in!" Mission volunteered.

"We're breaking into the Sith military base, you know? This isn't like talking a walk in the under city."

"This is foolish. You can't be serious?" Bastilla objected.

"Look, I know we're a little desperate, but are you sure?" Carth asked.

Verna looked at him, she understood his concerns were as much about their safety as it was about them trusting the mercenary.

"We'll be fine," she assured him. "We don't have any other options and I have a feeling this is what we should be doing. Mission and I will sneak in, we can be quick and stealthy. Nobody will even know we were there."

"Fine, just be careful."

"We will. Come on Mission."

Carth watched Verna and Mission leave the cantina. His thoughts restless and his worry difficult to suppress. It had been a while since he felt so out of control of a situation. The raven-haired woman known as Verna was unlike anyone he had ever known. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he felt as though she had taken over the command of their group.

Resourceful, tactical and charismatic. She was charming and beautiful. He was fighting with his inner demons however, unsure of her and wary. He felt at times like he was staring at a poisonous fruit. Enticing but deadly. Yet she was also very contradicting, she had shown great kindness and compassion, never resorting to force to get her way.

She baffled him and he had to admit that he was thinking about her far too much. He took the rest of the group back to the upper city Taris apartments, signalling Verna that he'd be there waiting for them when they returned.

...

It took them a few standard hours, but Mission and Verna returned to the apartments in the upper city. Both were giddy with excitement.

"Woah, what a rush!" Mission was elated.

With them was a new addition. A silver astromech droid. Carth wasn't very knowledgeable on droids, but even he could tell the little tin can had been greatly upgraded and outfitted with some impressive looking technology.

"This is T3-M4. I can't tell you enough what a big help he was. He's a better slicer than I am. He's definitely coming with us."

The droid beeped cheerfully.

"He's also got a mean flamethrower. So, don't scare him," Mission joked.

Carth shook his head. "So, do we need to go see that merc?"

"We already talked to Canderous, he seemed surprised. We sorted out the details for the next part of our deal," Verna explained. "We'll be meeting him at Davik Kang's estate. We're going to pretend I want to join his crime syndicate and while he's doing a background check, we'll steal his ship. The Ebon Hawk. Canderous will be the go-between."

"This is an incredibly ambitious plan," Bastilla complained.

"Look, so far we have been finding a step every time we seem to come to a dead end. I don't know why this feels like the right thing to do, but the Sith will find us eventually if we don't follow through."

"What do you mean with 'feel', Verna?" Bastilla asked.

"I don't know, I'm going mostly on instinct here."

"Instinct perhaps. It's more likely that you are drawing on The Force."

"What are you saying, Bastilla. That Verna can use The Force?" Carth asked.

"It's possible. We've been having remarkable luck and I don't think it comes down to skill or a 'gut feeling' alone. But, I'm speaking out of turn. We should leave this matter for discussion later."

"Well by luck or The Force, Canderous is waiting for us."

...

The group packed up the small amount of supplies they had acquired and headed to Davik's estate. A shuttle dropped them off at the large, gilded gates of an enormous property located on the edges of the busiest city district.

"Fancy, I heard that Davik was wealthy, but this is down-right tacky," Mission commented.

A group of very polished security droids met them at the gate. "State your business."

"We're here to see Davik, Canderous set up our meeting."

"One moment."

Blasters and stunners were trained on them until Candeorus came walking down to let them in. He punched in a code on the gate console and the guard droids dispersed.

"Glad you could make it. Come with me."

The group was taken through the mansion, even Bastilla had to keep from staring at the opulence. Blue tiles and soft velvet carpets decked hallways. Large artworks were kept in elaborate frames of varying colors and metals. Crystal jars held exotic plants and there was even a throne room to compliment the royal theme of the estate.

They met Davik in his throne room where he was seated, wearing custom fitted armor that hummed with electrical energy. An energy shield was weaved into the metal plating and the polish made the armor shimmer with a feint violet hue, complimenting the graying man with his light complexion and dark grey eyes.

"Welcome, honored guests. So Canderous tells me you have taken an interest in our operations here. I heard all about your take down of the gang leader, Brejik. I can't tell you what a relief that is. He has been causing me no end of headaches."

"Just helping the galaxy to be a better place, Davik," Verna replied. "I am looking forward to working with you."

She lied so easily, Carth though, watching their exchange.

"We hope that can be arranged. Of course standard procedures must be followed first. You and your team will undergo thorough background checks while you stay here at the estate. If everything is in order, you can look forward to a lucrative term of employment with The Exchange."

"You should be pleased Davik," Canderous vouched. "They claim to be the best."

"Indeed. They certainly look proficient. You usually have an eye for talent. Now I must ask you to leave. My servants will escort you to the guest rooms."

Several Twi'lek servers in fine blue shimmer silk came to escort them out of the throne room. Their appearance complimented the décor of the estate to such a degree that they melted in and out almost entirely unnoticed.

Servants, Carth thought to himself, more like slaves.

The rooms were equally luxurious and it was a welcome respite from the grimy Taris sewers and under belly they were growing accustomed to. They basically had their own apartment with separate bedrooms. The group took a moment to refresh, had a taste of the fresh exotic fruit in the communal area and waited for Canderous.

He would act as look out and collect them at the most opportune moment. Then it was simple matter of getting to the hanger and leaving Taris for good.

Mission and Zaalbar took some much needed rest. They collapsed on a set of soft chairs and fell asleep almost instantly. Bastilla was left to her meditations and had isolated herself in a garden room with a small fountain. T3-M4 was tottering about, his little tracks whirring along as he explored the apartment. That left Carth alone with Verna, though he could see the fatigue beginning to show on her face as well.

"You look tired."

"We can rest when we get off this rock. I never want to see Taris ever again."

He chuckled, "There are definitely better places in the galaxy, worse too."

"So, hopefully I've made some progress in winning your trust?" she asked hopefully.

Carth grimaced, "Look we talked about this. Do you really want to discuss it some more?"

"Yes, Carth, I consider this to be important."

"I don't know why you're so interested, but fine." He looked down to his hands, "You want to know why I don't trust people? Well here goes. I had served with the Republic fleet for most of the Mandalorian wars. Revan and Malak were heroes to us. I was so proud so have served under them."

He looked up at her, seeing she was studying him intently, listening with care.

He continued, "During the war something happened. The heroes we once knew had chased the Mandalorians into dark space and for a time we thought they were lost. We celebrated their victory and mourned their loss, but it wasn't long after that they returned. They were no longer the heroes we fought with. They were brutal conquering Sith. They turned on the Republic with a massive army that we had never seen the likes of before. The ships were alien to us and the fleet was more advanced than our own. We tried to fight them, but we weren't ready."

"So, you're trust issues are because of the betrayal by Malak and Revan? You looked up to them, but then they fell to the Dark Side." Verna continued, "It just seems like your mistrust is more personal. That can't be all there is to it?"

Carth sighed and tried to explain, "There were other men who joined them. Good, solid men. They gave the Sith the codes to bypass our scanners. The alien Sith fleet came out of nowhere and bombed the most secure Republic ports. Our cruisers were decimated. So many men were lost." He paused again and swallowed hard, "The Dark Side had nothing to do with why those men betrayed us. Those who fled to join Malak and Revan deserve no mercy!"

"You say that with such hatred Carth."

"It's how I feel. I suppose I shouldn't be taking it all out on you. You haven't done anything to justify my being suspicious of you. I just don't trust easily. So, will you please not take it personally."

She studied him, her violet eyes alive, "Alright Carth, I can see these are deeply rooted issues that don't have to do with me. I do however get the feeling that you went through something a bit more personal."

He started to speak but she held up a hand. "I won't push you for your reasons now. It's not the best time and if I want to win your trust I'm not going to do that by forcing you to tell me if you aren't willing."

Carth was shocked. He had expected her to get angry at him again. The change in tactic caught him very off guard. "Thank you," was all he managed.

There was a knock on the door and Canderous let himself in.

"It's time. Grab everyone. We're busting out."

Carth and Verna set about collecting their companions.

Canderous met them at the door a minute or two later, "We'll need to hack in to the security field around the Ebon Hawk if we want to steal her. Glad to see you brought the droid."

T3-M4 gave a whistle, happy to be of service.

They tried to sneak through the hallways with the large group as carefully as possible. Low rumbles seemed to be coming through the walls. Carth thought them odd but tried to focus on the current goal.

They traveled past the throne room, empty now since Davik and all the guests had gone to sleep. The hour was late. The rumbling continued.

"Candeorus?" Verna whispered from the front.

"I hear it. Sounds like trouble."

They continued with care, quietly. The loudest sounds being made by the tracks of T3-M4 as he traveled along.

"Okay, we're here. Now we…"

An enormous explosion trembled through the building and cut him off.

"What the hell?"

T3-M4 made quick work of slicing through the security systems of the hanger bay and the door opening to reveal a burning Taris. The city was ablaze. Once glittering sky scrapers were obliterated and crumbling. Debris went flying and smoke was choking the air. Alarms and sirens were screaming through the night sky.

High above the planet's main city, a Sith dreadnought was positioned, unleashing fury and the full force of its cannons onto the surface below.

"The Sith are bombing the planet!" Carth shouted to them, a familiar, icy grip on his chest. A flash from the cannons above made him envision the Telos skyline. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, military discipline kicked in. His focus was on getting everyone to the ship and to safety as soon as possible.

The group ran to the awaiting vessel. Canderous punched in the codes to unlock the ramp and it came down much too slow. The moment it hit, the group rushed aboard. Mission and Zaalbar strapped themselves into the passenger chairs. T3-M4 interfaced with the navigation systems while Carth and Bastilla took the pilot and co-pilots seats. Verna and Canderous quickly mounted the two dual turrets. With engines primed and guns hot, they launched out of the collapsing hanger.

T3-M4 uploaded the departure codes, however the vessel was still intercepted by Sith fighters. The nimble ships tore through space and closed in on the larger freighter. Canderous and Verna set about destroying them, ending up 2 for 2.

T3-M4 requested a destination.

"Dantooine. To the Jedi enclave. We can fine refuge there," Bastilla instructed.

Hyperspace swallowed them moments afterwards and the familiar light tunnel across the viewport brought on sighs of relief from everyone.

Carth sat back in his chair, trying to process the last moments. He was beginning to think that there really were forces greater than luck at play. He looked over to Bastilla, the color slowly returning to her face.

"It feels like a life time ago since I set foot there, but we should be safe there and reach Dantooine soon."

Everyone stayed seated for the hour it took them to fly across the stars to the tranquil farm world. Lost in themselves as the landed on the peaceful grass planet the waving wheat fields were a welcome balm to their troubled hearts. They stayed like this for a few more moments, then set out to see their new surroundings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Visions on Dantooine**

Verna remained strapped in her chair. The turret in front of her still gripped by white knuckles. The rush of battle, the thrill of victory. It stirred something in her. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the feelings. She was aware they had landed; the struts of the Ebon Hawk had touched ground and they were no longer hurtling through hyperspace. Her mind however, was racing.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus. Familiar feelings loomed in her peripheral vision like phantoms. Irritability was rising in her throat, but she let out a deep breath and tried to still the heat of her emotions. Fragile thoughts could not be forced back, they needed to drift back.

Letting herself get swept into her own mind, she entered an almost meditative trance. She was unsure if her mind was remembering reality or conjuring visions, but she let them drift towards her. She saw, two figures through the mists. A tall balding youth with red streaks on his scalp. A contemplative figure, pacing in front of a massive door. They were evaluating, they were hesitating, calculating the weight of their decisions, trying to foresee outcomes. In the end, they entered the dark place, lifting the door easily through the Force. The youth seemed eager, but the hooded figure was burdened. Behind the door were the stars, the galaxy spanned before them. Constellations made patterns and through the fog in her mind Verna tried to memorize them. Her attempts left the threads of her vision tattered and the picture was no longer clear. She tried to reach back, to refit the puzzle, but the images were like trying to grasp water.

One of the tendrils glowed, yellow. She followed it instead. It danced in front of her eyes, spinning and made her dizzy. It became more solid, a beam of energy. She recognized it and there was fear, she could taste the metallic tang on her tongue. She was breathing heavy, she was locked in a battle with Bastila. She cut and parried. The iconic yellow bladed lightsaber of her companion thrust and attempted to end her. She felt the cut through heavy dark robes and pulled back. Then everything rocked around her as her world went black.

Verna gasped for air. She breathed heavily. Unsure what had happened, confused at what she had seen. She tried to sit up straight, to let cooling air into her lungs. She wiped her hand across her forehead where sweat beads accumulated.

Someone was approaching. Carth. She could hear his familiar footfalls. She saw him though he was blurry. His burdens were heavy. Somehow, she knew that he was carrying great sorrow. He spoke and her strange dreamlike perception of the world snapped to reveal stark reality. She was just Verna again and Carth was looking at her with concern.

"Verna, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I just need a moment. The battle before… was intense."

"Well, let me help you," he lifted her out of the chair and helped her stand up straight. "That was impressive. You and Canderous did an excellent job keeping those fighters off us."

"What did the Sith do?"

"Taris was bombed to hell. I don't know if anything a meter off the ground is still standing. They tend to be thorough," he frowned.

"All that, just to find Bastilla?"

"I admit, that was a much more extreme response than I thought they would resort to so quickly."

"They just destroyed a whole planet. That's monstrous."

Carth seemed to study her, "Are you in shock?"

"I don't think so, something strange happened though."

"What is it?" he was concerned.

"I saw something, I guess it was a dream. I saw Bastilla in it. It made no sense."

"Maybe you should ask her about it. She'd have better advice than I can give. I would peg it down to post traumatic stress. But, you look a bit more shaken than I'd have expected."

Something struck at Verna and Carth saw her violet eyes stretch wide.

"Mission!"

"Poor kid, she must be taking Taris's destruction pretty hard. I think you should go talk to her."

Carth walked with Verna to the passenger chairs where Mission was still sitting. Tears were flowing freely over her face.

"They just destroyed… everything," she cried and turned to Zaalbar, burying her face into his thick fur.

Verna went to her side and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "That's why we're going to stop them."

"Let me help you. I have nothing. Please, can I stay and help you? I don't want to be abandoned again."

"Of course you can stay Mission. I would never dream of taking them on without you."

She looked up, looking more her years than she ever had and threw her arms around Verna.

"Big Z can stay too," Verna assured the Wookie, who merely grunted back and gave Mission's back a pat with his large furry hand.

Carth admired how compassionate Verna was. His heart broke for Mission. He knew what it felt like to lose a home.

Verna held Mission and cradled her for a time until she calmed down.

"I think I'm alright now, I just need some time. It's not that I can't go on or anything. It was just a shock."

"We know Mission, and you can come talk to us anytime, right Carth?" Verna smiled at him.

"Of course, kid. You know you aren't just along for the ride. We really need you."

"Thanks, you guys are the best."

Canderous also joined them, having dropped from the turret on the opposite side. "I'm not going to hug anyone, but I'd like to stick around for a bit too, if you don't mind?"

"You can stay Canderous, just mind yourself."

"Of course."

The next to enter was Bastilla. She looked a bit shaken too. She seemed to be struggling with composing herself.

"You alright Bastilla?" Verna asked.

"Yes, there have been some… developments. I shall need to report to the Jedi council as soon as possible. In the meantime, I suggest you all recuperate. Dantooine is very peaceful and you may find it a good place for healing troubled hearts. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She left down the exit ramp and headed to the Jedi enclave.

The dome shaped building was not far off. Dantooine was not a very populated planet and most of the settlements were clustered around the enclave as it was the most prominent building around. The landing platform occupied by the Ebon Hawk was also located close by. It was just a short walk to the main entrance of the building.

The crew of the Ebon Hawk took the time to sleep. Happy for the safety and tranquility of the planet and exhausted after the narrow escape. Each took as much rest as needed. Verna slept straight through until the next day.

The next morning Bastilla woke her up and surprised her with a summons from the Jedi council.

"They request an audience."

"Why, did I do something?"

"It would be best to hear what they have to say, I think."

"You know more than you're letting on, Bastilla."

Bastilla remained resolute and Verna followed her to the council chambers after getting dressed.

The council was made up of four members of varying races. The chamber itself was a large circular room with an open roof top. Clear blue skies streamed in and the Jedi stood under a canopy housing creeping ivies and other hanging flora. The restful atmosphere made for a tranquil retreat in which the Jedi could meditate and center themselves.

Carth had heard Bastilla summoning Verna, though he had kept to the ship. Strange events were playing out around him and he felt more and more left in the dark. He watched them walk to the enclave and waited for their return, which did not happen until much later that day. The meeting had held on for quite some time.

Irritated with the situation Carth tried to busy himself by getting to know the ship. It would be the vessel he was likely to pilot for the foreseeable future. He would need to report back to Republic HQ, but since Bastilla was back with the Jedi and his mandate was largely protecting her, he figured that his orders remained unchanged. Staying also meant spending more time in the company of Verna.

What do they want with her, he wondered. She was skilled, yes. She was beautiful, unfortunately yes. She had gotten them out of danger more times than he could count and into danger about the same number of times. People were drawn to her like moth to flame and if not for her, they would probably have been obliterated with the rest of Taris. That didn't explain why the Jedi council would want to talk to her for half a day.

Frustrated, Carth set about taking stock and making supply lists. He contacted a local market and had the necessary items replaced that seemed in the most immediate need. He cleaned his blaster, purchased a new jacket with fewer holes in it and set about trimming his beard, which had gotten quite unruly during their time on Taris. He looked the perfect soldier. Orders and duty. Hair in place and boots shiny.

Verna and Bastilla finally returned to the ship when the sun was almost touching the horizon.

"We have some updates," Bastilla announced and gathered the crew. "Verna, would you like to tell them?"

Verna reluctantly stepped forward, it was odd to see her hesitate.

"It appears I am to be trained as a Jedi since I am 'force sensitive'. So, for now we are going to stay here."

"That's it?" Carth asked. "No plan, no explanation, just hang around until you know how to swing a lightsaber."

"Carth," Bastilla reprimanded him.

"I'm having none of that, someone had better tell me what's really going on."

"Carth, we can't tell you. All we ask is that you trust in the greater wisdom of the Jedi masters."

Verna remained quiet as Bastilla tried to explain the situation.

"And what about Malak? Is he just going to keep on terrorizing the galaxy in the meantime?"

"This is all part of a greater plan, Carth. We can't tell you more than that."

"Fine," Carth relented, knowing he would get no more from her and stalked off.

The next few days were spent in a boring routine of ship maintenance and weapon drills. Carth updated logs, got into contact with the Republic fleet and occasionally escorted Mission and Zaalbar around when they were town. He avoided Canderous, though the Mandalorian didn't look too sad at being ignored. Most days the mercenary was out, scouting for news about scattered Mandalorian mercenaries, like himself. He mentioned having some personal goal to reunite his clan.

Carth knew at least, that the Mandalorians had been wholly beaten, and it would be more of a small clan reorganizing than an armed resistance establishing, so he let the man be.

He saw Verna and Bastilla on occasion. Verna was usually too exhausted to talk and would eat something in haste and then pass out on her bunk. Bastilla was impossible to talk to and she wouldn't answer any of Carth's questions.

This went on for about a week until Carth had finally had enough one day.

Verna returned from her sparring, she had recently adopted the Jedi garb and the darker wrapped robe made her features appear more alive and her body more streamline. It helped with the Jedi fighting styles, she had said. It didn't help Carth with his infatuation.

"Look, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Carth had cornered Verna in one of the ships compartments. Hoping that directly asking her, while her keeper was away, would allow her to be more open with him.

"I don't know. The Jedi aren't being very open with me either, you know?"

"No, I don't know. And it's starting to irritate me. We're all part of this mission and I'm tired of being left out of the loop."

"you were born out of the loop Carth," Verna snapped.

"Cute, any cuter and you could pass for a Gamorrean's sister."

She just looked at him in that way and he knew she was trying not to laugh.

"Look, I'm not trying to give you a hard time," he continued on a more serious note. "But, I've already told you about my mistrust of others and everyone keeping me in the dark is really not helping that."

He stood facing her while she dried her face and toweled the sweat out of her inky hair.

"Sigh, all right. But it sounds crazy."

"I can handle it."

"Bastilla and I have a bond."

"What do you mean?"

"They way she explained it, is that we've been linked through the Force somehow, and as a result we have some sort of tangible bond."

"Okay so you're tied to Bastilla in some way."

"Yes, and the council believes that we could use this to our advantage, with training, and try to stop Malak."

"Okay, how?"

"We also shared a vision."

"A vision of what?"

"Of Revan and Malak. The council thinks that due to Bastilla's past with the two Sith lords and the bond we have, that the force is guiding us to somehow stop them. We can see their pasts and we're going to try and follow their footprints."

Carth tried to understand what she was saying, though it seemed incredibly far-fetched. He was happy to have her talking with him again, however. He didn't realize how much he missed her company.

"And they think this is going to help us defeat Malak."

She looked at him sideways, "I told you it sounded crazy."

"What does Bastilla have to say about all this?"

"She says that we need to trust in the wisdom of the council and that the Force works in mysterious ways."

"Do you believe her?"

"No, I think she's annoying. But, since we are 'tied' together I guess we'll see. Saving the galaxy doesn't sound like such a bad thing."

"So, are we going to sit here for much longer or actually get to that part?"

"The Jedi said that I've trained enough to accompany Bastilla. Tomorrow we're going to ruins that Malak and Revan visited while still part of the Order. It's the place we saw when we had our vision of them. We want to look for clues or a lead to chase. Maybe we can find out what happened to them and why they fell. How they defeated the Republic and find a weakness."

"Why you?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are they sending you on this?"

"Just say what you want to say Carth," her tone became angry.

"None of this makes sense. The council claims your 'tied' to Bastilla in some way. That you need to be trained and in less than a week you're suppose to investigate Malak and Revan and find some way to save the galaxy."

"Are you getting testy again?"

"I don't get testy I get angry." He started pacing, "Doesn't any of this concern you?"

"I'm not like you Carth! And if you are so concerned about what we're doing, then leave."

"I'm not leaving. We have a galaxy to save and I will save it! I have a duty, but I will not be taken for a ride and betrayed along the way!"

Verna's violet eyes seared him for a moment and then she stormed off. She pushed past him and stomped down the Ebon Hawks gangway, leaving him alone.

Alone, he'd been alone for so long he forgot what it was like to have comrades. If he was honest, it hurt when she left. He didn't want to be alone again. He was angry with himself and with her and with everyone. He paced again for several minutes before he calmed down.

She didn't need him to make things worse for her. If he had to be in her shoes, he could bet that he'd be confused. Bastilla couldn't be the greatest comfort and Mission was too young to understand. He should be the one to give advice. To council her, not yell at her for things she may do, but hasn't yet. The paranoia at the back of his mind could not let him drop his guard completely. Even if she was in the dark, the events around her were still unnerving.

…

The following day Bastilla and Verna returned to the group. They had found something dubbed a Star Map and were convinced that following the coordinates on the ancient space routes would guide them to more clues about what Malak and Revan had found in dark space.

They theorized that there were likely more of these maps and that they would eventually lead them to the truth of Malak and Revan's downfall. Travelling to the locations could reveal clues or explanations. Thus far, they had found an ancient civilization built the ruins on Dantooine and constructed the Star Maps. Bastilla warned that the ancient civilization may have been able to use the Dark Side of The Force and cautioned them not to be led to the same tragic fate.

The council also sent a Cathar woman, named Juhani, with them. She was an excellent fighter and they had tasked her with keeping the group safe from Dark Jedi or any unknown forces they may encounter along the way. She was friendly enough with everyone, but mostly kept to herself.

The group agreed to set out on the quest and they headed for the first set of coordinates the Star Map had shown them. The Ebon Hawk lifted off from the quiet planet of Dantooine and headed for more dangerous systems.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Tatooine Sands**

Carth watched the three Jedi spar in the cargo hold. The canisters and containers were piled in the corners to create an open space for them to practice in. Carth leaned in the doorway to avoid the deadly laser weapons.

He was amazed at the progress Verna had made. She had transitioned to using the blue bladed saber with no apparent effort. The glowing blade flowed, and she was quick to grasp more complicated forms. He had heard from Bastilla how impressed Master Zhar had been with her lightsaber skills.

Bastilla was refining her own combat form and her dual bladed saber was locked onto Verna and Juhani's. The Cathar woman, sent with them by the Jedi council, proved to be a very helpful sparring partner. She was quite formidable, and her aggressive attack form was similar to what Dark Jedi used. Her training with them was invaluable.

The fight concluded in another lock. The Jedi were evenly matched and all three broke off together, each of them out of breath.

Bastilla berated Verna for being unfocused during the fight.

"You need to control your emotions, Verna. They give you away."

"I'm trying. It's not easy. I don't exactly have years of training."

"You are going to have to try harder. Our lives depend on it." Bastilla gave a deep sigh, "Get some rest, both of you. We can pick this up again tomorrow."

Bastilla left for her own meditations and Juhani tried to console Verna, "It's not easy to master one's emotions. I was trained as a child and even I struggle. You will get it in time. I am sure."

Verna smiled, "Thanks, Juhani."

Juhani left as well, leaving Carth and Verna alone.

He regarded her, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Can we talk, or will you end up yelling at me again?" Carth asked cautiously.

"I'm always up for a good fight," she teased.

Carth chuckled, "Can't say I've ever met a woman quite like you."

She smiled at him. Her breathing back under control.

Verna set about tidying up some canisters that got knocked down during the sparring match. Carth watched her work. Trying to come up with a way of explaining himself.

"Look, just because we work together, that doesn't mean you get access to my whole life story."

"I just want to know the parts that led to your mistrust issues."

"You're very frustrating, you know that?"

"Oh, what exactly is it that frustrates you?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Fine, then I'll leave you alone."

She made her way past him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked down at his hand around her arm, back to his face, and raised her brow.

"Look, I could use someone to talk to, I'm just not use to telling people about Saul."

"Saul? The Admiral of the Sith fleet."

"Yes, that Saul. He was the man I was talking about earlier. He was the one that betrayed us and led to the bombing of Telos. Saul was my mentor. I looked up to him."

She didn't interrupt, she just continued to listen.

"Before the bombing, he took me to the side and said that the Republic wasn't going to survive the war. He told me to start thinking of my own survival." He closed his eyes and continued, "I should have known that he was trying to recruit me, to swing me to the Sith's side. If I had realized. I could have stopped him. I could have stopped Telos from ever being destroyed."

"So, you blame yourself for trusting your friend?"

"No, I blame Saul for betraying us. I've been hunting Saul for years now. I will get him, and he will regret what he did."

"Is that the whole of it?"

"No, it's more personal, but I can't talk about that. Not yet. I'm not ready. You already know more than most people."

"You can let go now."

"What?"

She was looking down at his hand still holding her arm. He didn't let her go.

"I should apologize."

"What for, Carth?"

"You've done nothing to deserve me taking my anger out on you over Saul. I've been a pain to deal with, I'm sure. I'm sorry."

She regarded him for a moment.

"So, do you accept my apology?" he asked unsure.

"I think you should work for it a bit."

Carth's voice dropped, "Oh, I don't know if I like the sound of that. What will I have to do for it?"

"How about a kiss?"

"I… um."

"Don't you want me to accept your apology?"

Her violet eyes burned into him, freezing him on the spot. His thoughts stuttered, and he realized he still hadn't dropped her arm. Now he was unable to.

Her eyes crinkled, and she smiled, "No need to start sweating Carth, I was only teasing."

He felt himself relax, "Good. I mean, you do accept my apology then. I'm glad." He finally dropped her arm and she walked past him.

"You know, you're not so bad to have around."

"I'm very charming, I know," she turned her head and winked.

"It's a little more than that, but I should go now. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

…

Carth sat in the pilot chair and checked their course. He may as well have been looking at soup. His brain was completely scrambled. He felt as though her eyes were still on him, intense. He pulled his hands through his hair and tried to breath normally.

It had been years since a woman had made him feel like this, and he wasn't sure that it had ever been quite like this. He couldn't think anymore. With his emotions and brain going haywire, he would be no good to anyone.

He calculated the hyperspace routes the navigation computer had assigned, distracting himself with the complex task. For the first time in a long while, something had managed to distract him enough to forget about Saul and his plans for vengeance. He wasn't sure if that made him happy.

The console beeped, indicating they were about to drop from hyperspace. Tatooine was only a few more minutes away. Focusing on what he knew best, he flew the Ebon Hawke smoothly into a hanger bay on the yellow dust ball.

…

Tatooine was hot, sandy and dry. There was very little going on other than a failed mining venture by the intergalactic conglomerate known as Czerka Corp. A few hunters had come looking for fabled Krayt Dragons and several bounty hunters were around as well.

Verna and Bastilla had shared another vision, trying to show them where the Star Map was. Based on the vision they could tell it was in a cave, somewhere in the vastness of the Dune Sea. Looking for it would be impossible. Asking around would prove difficult. The Jedi remained confident.

They had gone to various antique shops and tourist guides, asking about the planet's history. Supposedly, the ancient civilization that had constructed the Star Maps was over 5000 years old, meaning that the map was likely built when Tatooine was still a lush world.

For a few days, none of their investigations turned up anything. Their break came while they were strategizing in the cantina. The Jawa servers were rushing about and one of them tripped over a patron's boot, spilling various liquids all over the man.

The Jawa would have been fried if Verna hadn't stepped in. She deflected the bolt with her lightsaber and gave the man a stern talking to about 'over reacting'. She paid for his bar tab and ordered him a new drink. The Jawa server had been so grateful, his barley understood language was even more difficult to translate as he prattled on about his thanks and gratefulness. He told them that he belonged to the clan of Iziz and that the group should speak to his leader. Iziz would reward them for standing up for a Jawa.

Bastilla made some comment about the Force leading them and they headed to the busy Anchorhead square to meet with the old Jawa. They found him close to the exit gates of the space port, huddled under a tattering tent flap where several other Jawas had set up a stall and were bartering with spacers. His brown cloak was faded and worn, his face obscured, as all Jawa's were. He was friendly and very happy to hear of the events in the bar. He offered them a gift. Droid parts, weapons, jewels and information.

Verna asked him if he knew about the Star Map. He did.

The Star Map was in a large cavern, in the Eastern parts of the Dune Sea. He showed them the location but warned of great danger. He described a great beast that used the cavern as its lair. The Jawas dared not venture there. Hunters who had gone to challenge the creature, remained there still. Their equipment packs and treasures too risky to collect.

They thanked Iziz and purchased provisions for the trek into the desert. They left in the afternoon. The desert sands were cooler but they could not risk venturing out after dark, as the Sand People were especially dangerous then.

The group reached the map point Iziz had pointed out and came to the entrance of the large cavern. Just as Iziz has said, an enormous Krayt Dragon lay sleeping in the lair. Larger than any normal beast and strangely close to a settlement, there was no other explanation for the creatures size and ferocity, other than that the Dark Side of The Force had called it there.

Verna told the group to stay behind and to keep it distracted, should it wake up.

"Do not, under any circumstances engage it," she cautioned. "Carth, Mission and Canderous, you can distract it with ranged weapons should you need to, from the top of the Dunes overhead. Juhani and Bastilla can keep it disorientated with The Force. I will sneak in to get the map."

"Be careful," Carth cautioned.

"You will probable be in more danger than me, flyboy."

Canderous chuckled, "She's right. We are the bait. If we do our jobs, she won't be in danger. I'd prefer to just take the beast head-on, but even I can feel that something is off."

They headed to their positions and Verna edged to the entrance of the cave. She equipped a stealth field generator and used the Force to camouflage her presence and muffle her breathing and footfalls. The beast was a predator and predators did not make use of sight alone.

She cloaked herself, using the tendrils of the Dark Side she sensed around her to wrap around her presence. She was unsure how she knew to do this, but her instincts told her this was the best way forward.

The cave quickly became dark and cold, a sickness hung in the air and she passed by more than a few corpses. They were mummified, oddly intact, as though the Dark Side was still draining them, preserving them so they may sustain it. She shivered but suppressed her emotions. The Dark Side wrapped around her, gave her a sense of foreboding and of fear. She concentrated, keeping it from entering her mind, protecting the Light within herself.

She followed the cavern all the way to the back, the roof was lower and she pressed through cracks in the rocky exterior. She entered something like a natural anti-chamber. Familiar architecture, like she had seen on Dantooine with Bastilla, stood weathered around her.

The Star Map was in the center of the room, the ancient machinery clicked to life at her approach and she downloaded the new set of coordinates into her data pad. There was still plenty of corrupted data and missing hyperspace routes, but pieces of the puzzle where beginning to appear.

It was another success.

She exited the cave in the same manner, leaving as much room between her and the Krayt Dragon as possible. Her footing was nearly compromised when she tripped over a large, shattered bone. The remains of another Krayt Dragon was scattered about, its positioning suggested that it had died in a struggle. The larger Krayt Dragon had possibly attacked it and killed it. Between it's bones was a Krayt Dragon's prize. The pearl was smooth and beautiful. Legends held that it could be converted into a lightsaber crystal, making the blade more powerful and deadly. She was certain Bastilla would disagree, but she took the pearl and tucked it safely into the folds of her robe. The crystal and her saber would be meditated on later, to join them together and alter the blade.

Carefully, she continued and reached the exit. The group carefully made their way back along the path they had come. They left the Dune Sea with its secrets and dangers, reaching Anchorhead at dusk. Their victory was celebrated in the Cantina, much to the disapproval of Bastilla, who refused to participate in their merriment. The took rest and enjoyed each other's company. Mission played a few hands of Pazaak with everyone and Canderous intimidated some ruffians that had accused her of cheating. It was a good night.

The next day they were off, headed for the next planet which held a Star Map. Kashyyyk, the Wookie home world, and it's great forests held more than just towering trees it seemed.


End file.
